


Hey, Look Ma, I Made It!

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Daniel gets no lines lol, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Shade throwing, Songfic, title was inspired by P!aTD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: After all the fun and games, a group of recent college grads take time to realize the gravity of their situation--and enjoy the sense of pride that comes with it.





	Hey, Look Ma, I Made It!

The roar of the crowd had died down hours ago, replaced with the faint chirping of crickets and buzzing of cicadas. A thousand bodies crammed into a tiny theater hall meant to seat no more than a few hundred, huddled in mass for longer than should be humanly allowed. The efforts all went through, the torture of feeling a neighbor's breath on one's cheek, smelling each and every body all at once, it was worth it in the end.

A warm summer's evening lay afoot yet none of the eager young minds clustered in the small apartment were in any shape to take it on. The excitement of the day had drained them all, Daniel especially as he lay on the overstuffed leather couch, snoring softly while his housemates were spread sporadically about the confines of the cramped quarters that was the living room. Still, one had to break through the lofty weight of tiredness and as always it was David. His sunny disposition could bring a smile to even the saltiest of grumps, his enthusiasm contagious despite his optimism leading to be rather naive. But today that optimism and enthusiasm were unabashedly embraced as they were well-deserved.

"We finally did it, guys, can you believe it?" He asked of his two conscious roommates, Jasper and Gwen. Jasper had laid claim to the only real recliner the quartet owned, his entire body splayed out across the surface of it like a starfish basking in the sun.

"Honestly, no. Felt like I've been trippin' the whole day, bro," Jasper breathed aloud in a spaced out tone. He himself could hardly believe he crossed the stage earlier today let alone having had his friends walk alongside him. The entire ordeal felt like a dream and it may as well be considered such as the euphoria of it all was due to end soon enough.

"I'm so glad this whole shitshow is over." Gwen huffed out in a long drawl, her body nearly sunken fully into the slightly deflated purple bean bag she was lounging on. "Seriously, no more crippling anxiety over stupid meaningless shit or feeling as if the world is gonna collapse over a fucking 'B'!" She flopped onto her back with a _psssh!_ from the chair. "I am so done, all that stress and money for ten cents worth of paper with twenty cents worth of ink scribbled over it. Some form of validation."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Gwen!" David beamed with his can-do attitude. "You got not one, not three, but two degrees! You're such a dedicated student and a hard worker, I'll be the first to admit, I'm a little jealous I didn't try to dual major."

"You're proud of everyone, you goob-" Gwen laughed softly.

"Don't forget, you worked hard too, dude." Jasper added as he adjusted himself for the eighth time in five minutes. "Child Development and Psychology, you seriously want to work with kids? I thought you'd be all for nature related crap, totally thought you'd go for, like, **all** of them."

"Hey, now, I can do both! I've got all the knowledge of nature at my fingertips from my years as a camper at Camp Campbell! I just thought that I could pair it with a degree that could assure me a place as a Camp Campbell Counselor!"

"Oooh, so that's the big job offer you've been skating around all these years." Gwen noted, mildly impressed. She knew of the aforementioned camp, both from David's perspective and from Jasper's, which led her to chalking it up to nothing more than an average godforsaken summertime parental cashtrap.

"Seriously, David, you're gonna go to that dump?" Jasper questioned in disbelief. "Bro, you have so many more opportunities than you realize when you have a childcare degree! You could get hired to watch kids in China for big bucks as a live-in nanny! I know, my cousin did that but in Thailand."

"At least it isn't as garbage as Daniel's degree." Gwen shook her head as she held in a laugh. "Fucking Theology."

"Hey, at least he's going for a Ph.D! None of us are doing that, and honestly, I think it would be rather neat to know someone who is a doctor."

"In theology." Gwen added before cracking up, Jasper following suit.

"Oh...you two are so mean!" David pouted, crossing his arms. "Daniel worked just as hard as us and he's still trying to achieve! Let him be." Taking a moment to gaze at his friend's sleeping form, David felt he did not deserve to be made fun of without being able to defend himself. And so, he would defend Daniel, in his own David-y way. "Besides, I don't think you have any room to talk Jasper, if I'm being honest. After all, all you can do with your degree is fix cars."

The room went silent for a moment, save for the occasional gasping snore from the blond male on the couch. Jasper deadpanned at David in complete shock, the same as Gwen. Both were stunned at their friend's statement. It was so unlike him to say something so sassy. Following a moment of realization, Gwen's eyes suddenly widened as a wild laughing grin broke out. Pointer finger extended, she raised it at David with her head turned to Jasper.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, David's throwing shade, ooo-hoo-hoo!"

As is tradition to make reference to, the night a graduate crosses the stage is the night of new firsts for that individual. Arguably, tonight was a first of many things for this group for certain. The first steps into the real adult world, the first realization that academic pressure is no longer an overbearing issue, the first calm night in ages but most importantly, it marked the first-ever on-record occasion of sweet, humble David passive-aggressively throwing shade at his friends.


End file.
